Menunggu
by Jeruk
Summary: Sebanyak apa pun waktu yang dibutuhkan, ia akan terus menunggu


"Kapan kau akan kembali?"

" _Tunggu, ya."_

 _._

"Ulang tahunku bulan depan, apa bisa kita rayakan bersama?"

" _Kuusahakan."_

 _._

"Gimana kabarmu hari ini? Sudah makan—,"

" _Midoriya, aku ada meeting nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

 _._

"...aku kangen."

" _Aku tahu, mengertilah."_

 _._

"Todoroki- _kun_ , aku ingin sekali bertemu."

" _Ya, nanti."_

* * *

 **My Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

 **Menunggu** by **Jeruk**

* * *

Tangannya masih memelintir batang kembang api yang tak tersulut api. Ia menunggu. Sampai beku di tangan dirasa kebas karena jilatan udara malam musim dingin Tokyo. Sekelilingnya sudah lelap dilahap gelap malam. Walau tetap tidak membuatnya beranjak dari kursi tumpuannya.

Shouto mendongak pada udara lembab karena merasakan aroma hujan pekat di paru-parunya. Ia tahu dalam beberapa menit tubuhnya bakal kuyub kalau tidak segera pergi dari sana. Namun ia tak acuh. Karena ia telah lebih dahulu berjanji untuk tetap menunggu.

Kantong plastik isi lusinan kembang api di tepian kakinya membuat Shouto menjatuhkan pandangan lagi. Musim panas sudah lewat sejak lama, ia tahu, ketika itu Izuku hendak mengajaknya pergi bersama-sama ke festival musim panas untuk melihat meriah kembang api di sana. Namun yang bisa Shouto tawarkan hanyalah janji di lain hari.

Hirupan napas yang dalam tanpa sadar membuat tubuhnya bungkuk menggigil. Ia terbatuk. Tangan lainnya langsung mencari-cari ponsel yang tenggelam dalam mantel tebal. Sesaat jemarinya lihai mengeja pesan singkat yang kesekian pada satu orang tertuju.

' _Kau di mana?'_

Pesannya langsung terkirim.

Punggung lapis mantelnya menyandar dengan ponsel berputar-putar di genggaman. Ada uap beku mengambang di tiap hembusan napasnya. Seharusnya ia hapal bukan gagasan terpuji berkeliaran di malam bulan Januari.

Maka buru-buru ia menambahkan pesan lainnya.

' _Gunakan pakaian tebal, malam ini dingin.'_

Shouto menerawang sebelum lagi-lagi memberi bubuhan.

' _Jangan lupakan sarung tanganmu.'_

Ia memutuskan menanamkan lagi ponselnya di saku.

Dan kembali menunggu.

Menunggu Izuku tidak akan pernah membuatnya lelah. Untuknya hanya beberapa ribu kumpulan menit yang terkikis tidak pernah sebanding dengan waktu yang telah Izuku sisakan untuknya. Shouto akan membalas—selayaknya Izuku yang tangguh menghadapi egonya.

Bila bertemu nanti ia akan langsung meminta maaf. Kepada Izuku yang selalu dibuatnya menanti—atas segala pesan yang terabaikan—atas segala air mata yang selalu ia ciptakan—atas segala cinta yang telah ia siakan. Karena Shouto mulai mengerti sakit yang timbul saat menanti si orang terkasih.

Suara gerusan kerikil seketika menarik atensinya, Shouto mengangkat wajah terlalu cepat. Sorot bara Bakugou Katsuki yang berpendar dalam kegelapan langsung melahapnya.

"Ngapain kau di sini." Katsuki mendesis nyata. Buket _lily_ semerah bola matanya teremat dalam kepalan.

Bibir kering Shouto baru saja membuka hendak menjawab, namun si pirang lebih dulu memberinya punggung, seakan tak sudi berlama-lama menerima tatapan dari sepasang mata beda warna.

Katsuki merendahkan tubuh saat meletakkan buket yang dibawa. Matanya tidak pernah melempar nyalang kala menatap batu yang mengukir nama teman masa kecilnya—tapi tidak hari ini dengan Shouto yang tenang di balik punggungnya.

"Enyahlah. Selama kesabaranku masih bersisa atau kuhilangkan semua gigi-gigimu."

Yang Shouto ingin lakukan hanyalah menunggu.

"Bakugou. Kau tidak paham."

"Memangnya kau _paham_ apa!" Ia menyalak pedas. Suaranya bertubrukan dengan dinding-dinding nisan yang mengepung. Sirkulasi napasnya yang berantakan membuat punggungnya naik turun berusaha menstabilkan emosi. Ia menggeram. "Si Deku sialan itu, sampai akhir pun cuma namamu saja yang dia sebut! Kau sudah _paham_ seberapa tololnya dia?"

Shouto menatapnya tak berasa. Hanya Izuku yang terus ia rapal dalam kepalanya.

"Midoriya...aku tetap menunggunya."

Karena baginya Izuku akan selalu menanti kedatangannya. Bersama senyuman yang selalu menjadi favorit Shouto.

"Terima karmamu. Teruslah menunggu sampai mati, sialan."

* * *

 **-** **fin**

* * *

 **a/n :** Rehat saat nulis ff humor yang satunya, tapi mendadak melow gitu pas liat hujan. Maaf gajelas banget plotnya :"3 **  
**

 _Thanks for reading!_


End file.
